lordsmobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Hunting
Introduction Monster Hunt is a feature which allows players to attack monsters which spawn on the Kingdom Map. * Players must be in a Guild to hunt monsters. * Each player can only send out one hunting party at a time. A monster hunt is like a standard hero battle, and the results are computed instantly. Players can watch the replay of the hunt by clicking the appropriate button in their system message. Energy Hunting monsters requires using Energy. The energy cost can be reduced via research, but starts at: * Lv 1: 3,000 Energy * Lv 2: 5,000 Energy * Lv 3: 8,000 Energy * Lv 4: 14,000 Energy * Lv 5: Energy regenerates at a rate of 1,800 units per hour. The regeneration rate can be increased via research. Consumable items from players Bags, can also be used to restore energy. If someone else kills a monster a player is hunting, before they reach it, the energy spent will be lost, and they will receive a System Mail stating: You're too late! Hero Lineups Players can send 1-5 heroes on a monster hunt. See the individual monsters for specific hero lineups. The recommended hero lineups will often vary, depending on the monster level. The most commonly used hero types are Agility and Intelligence. Strength heroes are rarely used, as they are mostly used to hunt Level 5 monsters. Monster Manual Tap on the information icon on a monster, to view the Monster Manual. This will display the monster type, and the type of heroes players should use against it. Monster Hunt Damage Every time a player hunts the same monster in succession, the amount of damage, or DMG, they do will increase. Players can also do multiple hits on the same monster in one hunt, by using the DMG Boost X function. * X stands for the number of times a players DMG is multiplied by. * The number of hits a player can do, will depend on their energy level. * When players do this, they do not get the DMG increase bonus. * If players use a DMG Boost X against a monster, when it is not needed, the energy will not be refunded and players will not get any extra loot. Rewards Normal Monsters # Players will receive individual rewards every time they hunt a normal monster. # When a normal monster is killed, each member of the guild will get a Guild Gift. Individual Rewards Each monster drops different materials, as well as hero chests, in different grades, depending on the monster level. Monsters can also drop Holy Stars, various items, and other resources. Other Monsters * Bugs * After a hunt the amount of HP a monster has left will sometimes take a few moments to update, when viewing the monster via the Kingdom Map. The accurate amount of HP the monster has left can always be viewed in the received System Mail. * Some monsters may not be visible on the Kingdom Map, even though they have spawned. Restarting the game will often fix this bug. * Normal monsters may fail to spawn at the exact spawn times, when One Hit monsters are spawning simultaneously. Killing the One Hit monsters will improve the spawn rate of the Normal monsters. Tips * It's better from a pure damage perspective to send multiple attacks without damage boost, until the maximum DMG Increase bonus is reached. Doing so will however also increase the risk of someone stealing else stealing the kill. Monster Hunt-0.jpg|Lv. 1 Noceros Monster __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guild Category:Kingdom